


Halloween Party from Brotherly Love

by ButterflyDreamz



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Fanart, Halloween Costumes, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyDreamz/pseuds/ButterflyDreamz
Summary: This is an illustration I painted for Zebraljb's fic: Brotherly Love.





	Halloween Party from Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> To Zebraljb  
> I was revisiting some of my old favourite popslash fics recently and was remembering how much they meant to me. Back in 2015 I was going through a really difficult time, and Nsync--and your Nsync fics, were my happy place. You were always my fave popslash author and I'm legit inspired by the quantity of stories you've managed to publish. I could only DREAM of being that productive. Anyway, I decided to illustrate a scene from one of my favourite fics of yours as my little way of saying thanks for the stories. Unfortunately, I had to just take a photo of the painting with my phone, so the colours don't look as good as they do in person, but I hope you like it anyway.

If for whatever reason, the picture stops showing, it can be found here: https://i.postimg.cc/FHNckkPg/nsyncfic.png


End file.
